


I need you

by Gothicangel134



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: London, Love, Multi, Past Lifes, Polyamory, Sex, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicangel134/pseuds/Gothicangel134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 girl, 3 guys. They all need her in different ways. One needs her emotionally, one needs her physically and other wants her in both way. What will she do with all 3 of them. What stories does she hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction of a poly-amorous relationship between 3-4 people. And this is also a [Y/N] (Your Name) as well so anyone who reads can put themselves inside the story and enjoy the story. I hope yu all enjoy this longer story. Comment and give kudos telling me what you would like me to write about. Have a nice day Archive Of Our Own Community.

_**Chapter 1** _

_**Story Time** _

_***[Y/N]'s POV*** _

I was the main point in a four-way poly-amorous relationship. I had three guys love me in different ways, i loved being with all three so that made things even more difficult. They were all okay with us being being like this. So, let's just say i'm the main point. My name is [Y/N], a twenty-six year old gamer girl who works with my best friends at a company called Rooster Teeth. I was average looking, cute to a point in my own opinion. Long black hair, skinny, I was taller then some of the other girls but to the guys I was small in weight and height. And I look pretty good in whatever clothes that I wore. So, i'll stop trying to describe myself and explain the story of my two year relationship. We all had made an agreement to be with each other. but, each one of them had a different thing they wanted the relationship to be.

 ** _Gavin Free:_** (A.K.A- Adorable Brit) He wanted the relationship in a emotional way. We talked, shared feelings, had small kisses and held hands. acting like an adorable, happy couple.

 ** _Michael Jones:_** (A.K.A- Rage Quit) He wanted the relationship in a physical. He craved me and couldn't get enough of me. We got pleasure from the each other.

 _ **Ray Navarez Jr.:**_ (A.K.A- BrownMan) He wanted the relationship to be a combination of Michael & Gavin. Physical and emotional. It was cute, him & I were good at what we did together.

How did this all happen you ask? Well this is how.

_***2 Years ago*** _

I was sitting with Ray, Gavin and Michael at Michael's House. We were all in the backyard in the pool having a fun time. Lately, we have been spending a lot of time together, getting really close. I heard the door to the house open and I saw Ray & Gavin go in. I soon felt Michael pull me to him, looking at me smiling. "Yes, Michael. You wanted my attention apparently."

Michael smirked "Why yes, i'm here to offer you something between You, Me , Gavin & Ray."

I listened "What this offer Jones"

" A 4-way relationship between us all." He held me tight against him. Like he knew I was slightly scared of this. I put my hands on his chest, a puzzled look on my face as I tried to figure this. My eyes were wide as I looked at him. "Why?" was all I said.

"Because..we all really like you, But we are all looking for something different."

'Like what?"

"For myself it's more physical then emotional. Gavin is a bit more emotional with talking and cuddling. And Ray is a bit of both" he kissed my cheek "We all want you, and don't want anyone else to have you." I held on to him as he held me. I thought about it before answering.

"Yes. I love you 3 so, getting what I would like plus you guys get what you want. Benefits everyone."

He smirked "We love you to." he leaned forward and kissed me sweetly and pulled away. "We were also hoping that maybe you would move in with Ray or I. So, if you wanted to see us and such it would be easier. And we would be able to roll over in the morning and see a [Y/N] in our beds.

I smirked "What about Gavin. I know he lives with Geoff but..I can still sleep over at his house."

"Ahuh." he smirked 

"Fine, i'll move in with you. Better not be pissy in the morning."

"i won't I promise" he chuckled "As well, we are keeping it from everyone in the office." I nodded, he kissed me again loosening his grip on me "And if you ever feel uncomfortable you can leave at any point you want. I nodded as the other 2 came out, both of them coming and kissing my cheek. 

Gavin smirked "Tonight, coming home with me."

"Fine. Movies?"

"Totally."

_***Present*** _

Now we've all had out issues with the relationship. Like when one wanted to go out and the other had certain plans. Or when people from the office wanted to hang we had to stay secret. But it made things interesting. And we liked it that way.

 


	2. Little Dilemmas (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little issues that the couple have had when it comes to being in public and being with friends.

_**Chapter 2** _

_**Little Dilemmas(pt.1)**_

_***[Y/N]'s POV*** _

Of course each one of us had issues. I mean who hasn't had them sometimes.

**_ -With Gavin- _ **

We had been at the apartment that he lived in with Geoff & Griffon. They had gone a town over to spend time with the family with Millie, and they were staying over for the weekend. Gavin invited me over and we had a nice date. We were in the living room cuddling with the lights off, our movie just ended. But, as Gavin was about to kiss me we heard the door knob jiggle and I got up pushing Gav, grabbing a phone and running into his room diving into his bed. As Gavin landed on the ground with a thump. 

Geoff came in and turned on the light, seeing Gavin on the ground " You okay Gav, why are you on the ground?"

Gavin smirked "I fell trying to come get my phone." he looked at Geoff "Weren't you guys supposed to come back on Monday"

Griffon smiled, knowing something was up " Millie got sick." Millie was asleep on Geoff's shoulder. I heard my phone go off, I only knew it was mine because when Michael called me, Wiggle by Jason Derulo played. As a joke I put it in for when he called.  I heard him pick it up and answer "Hey..yeah, i'll talk later... night." he hung up and said "Friend of mine."

Griffon nodded "Why is your shirt unbuttoned?"

Geoff started walking "Also, you smell like cologne."

I crossed my fingers and hoped he could come up with something. Thanking god when he did "I went out tonight, I just got home. I was in my room, forgot my phone while I was undressing. Came out here and I fell and that's when you guys came out." He nodded and so did they, he said "I'll be in my room. Hope Millie feels better." He walked in, making his way toward the bed, knowing I was hiding. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed whispering into my ear

"Who said you were allowed to leave my arms?" he pulled me close.

"No one." I smiled

"Good, now where were we" he kissed me softly as the light turned on and Griffon looked at us "Explain children.  How you to are like this, yet [Y/N] lives with Michael and I see her shopping and going out to places with Ray."

I sat up and held Gavin's hand "Well...we'll tell you..but you can't tell anyone and please not judge us."

Griffon nodded i wouldn't, now tell me what's going on."

We looked at each other and then told her everything. afterwards she patted my shoulder. "It's okay hun. I understand.I'm glad you are all happy. I'll tell Geoff that you needed a place to crash cause your car was in the shop and we were the closest to you. So, stay for breakfast."

I smiled "Thank you Griffon."

She smiled and waked out saying "No problem. I see Gavin like a son, I see you like a daughter."


	3. Little Dilemmas (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little dilemmas with Ray, since last chapter was all about Gavin Free. What happens when on a plane to PAXEast Ray and you get stuck in the plane while your friends are on the plane with you.

**Chapter 3**

**Little Dilemmas (pt.2)**

***[Y/N]'s POV***

Of course each one of us had issues. I mean who hasn't had them sometimes.

_**-With Ray-** _

We were flying to PAXEast and Ray kept on trying to get me alone for the past several days. He finally caught me in the airplane bathroom, 'falling' forward onto me and getting the door stuck.

"Hey there" he smiled and put his arms around my waist. "How are you today?" he kissed me gently.

"Great, Ray..everyone is outside. We can't do this now." I smirked looking at him.

He pulled me to him, holding my hips, kissing down my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, lifting me up onto the sink. "What about now." I tried to push away but I just couldn't. I melted into his arms.

'[Y/N]' Ray whispered.

"Yes"

"So, is that a yes or no."

"Everyone is.." he interrupted me by kissing me. wrapping his arms more around me, my chest pressed to his. 

_ ***knock knock*** _

It was Burnie "Excuse me is someone in there..kinda been waiting here for the past 5 minutes."

"Shit" Ray cursed under his breath. He kissed me one last time and tried fixing the door. Opening it seeing Burnie "Hey Burnie."

"Hey Ray..[Y/N]" Burnie's eyes got big

Ray chuckled "Yeah sorry, when coming back here I tripped as she was coming out and we got the door jammed." he put his hand on his shoulder "Nothing happened. I promise, Puerto Rican's honor." he smiled.

Burnie nodded "Totally dude." I got up and walked out, embarrassed as ever. As Burnie shut the door Ray grabbed my hand and turned me around and kissed my cheek.

"i'm sorry" he whispered "Don't be angry with me" he pouted.

I smiled "I won't I promise..just don't pull it again." I went back to my seat and sat next to Michael. Ray smiling over at me from across the aisle. I knew from that look he as gonna try and pull it again.


	4. Little Dilemmas (Pt.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issues when Gus, Ryan, Joel, Burnie and Jack come over to play video games and they start asking why [Y/N] lives with Michael.

**Chapter 4**

**Little Dilemmas (pt.3)**

***[Y/N]'s POV***

Of course each one of us had issues. I mean who hasn't had them sometimes.

_**-With**_ **_Michael_** -

We were in our backyard kissing, joking and having a nice day in the pool. It was our day off and it felt nice, since the week had been stressful with editing video after video with out a break except for lunch. Which I didn't take and worked my way through everything. I started to hear voices and tapped Michael 3 times on the shoulder to warn him. 

He looked at me and I mouthed to him "People" he got off me and sat next to me on the edge of the pool. They yelled out 'Michael!"

He held my hand still and said "Out back!" as they came around back, he let go of my hand. I got up and grabbed my towel I had on the table. The guys all came over and smiled "Hey Michael." My towel was covering my head, and the guys never saw me in a bathing suit except for Achievement Hunter Crew because of a trip we all took.

I heard Jack and Ryan call out " Oh [Y/N] ". I turned seeing them smiling at me. 

'Hello boys." I smiled and went and hugged them both. Ryan spinning me around when he hugged me. You could say that all the guys in Achievement Hunter really liked me and thought of me as a small member like Lindsay or Kerry when they played. Michael stared at me, I wrapped the towel around my body and it made him calm down, only because he thought all the guys would stare at me.

"So, Michael we got the games and everything do you want us to set up." Joel said, looking at me wondering why I was probably there.

'yeah sure." he nodded, looking me up and down. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be down in a while." I nodded and went inside. I ran upstairs as the guys came in. As I went into the guest bathroom I heard someone whisper "[Y/N]''. Michael was out in the hall. I walked out and he kissed my cheek.

"Go in our room and shower. No one is gonna come up here okay."

"okay'' I turned around as he spun me back around.

"Hey..don't leave without a kiss and I love you."

I blushed and kissed him lightly "I love you"

He smiled " i love you too." He went downstairs as I heard the conversation.

 **Ryan** : So, why is [Y/N] here dude?

 **Gus-** yeah, is everything okay with her?

 **Joel** : Cause last time I knew she had an apartment.

 

Michael had said the lie we had all come up with. "Her landlord was hassling her and she wanted a new place to live anyway. So i offered to stay in the guest room. She lives with me like Gavin does with Geoff." They nodded.

"Tell her if she needs anything we are all here for her." Ryan said.

_***25 minutes later*** _

I got out of the shower and it was quiet. I opened the door and saw Michael chilling in bed with his phone in his hands. "Why are you up here?" I quickly threw on a bra and underwear and a t-shirt. "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs with the guys?"

"well" he turned looking at me "they believe the lie, knew you were sensitive and left early." I crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him "How about you and I for the rest of the afternoon just stay like this." he kissed my neck, holding my waist to his. I heard footsteps and a familiar voice walk in 

"Mind if I join?"

I looked seeing Ray, we all had keys to each others houses and Ray knew I was over here and wanted to come see me. 

"Of course." Michael said as Ray Crawled in on the other side with me.

_***present*** _

We've had our troubles but in the end things always resolved themselves

 

 

 


	5. The British Man's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Gavin & [Y/N] and there 2 year anniversary. And how close they now have gotten because of this in there trip to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is sex in this chapter! Can't read it move on to the next chapter if you like.

_**Chapter 5** _

_**The British Man's Love** _

_***[Y/N]'s POV*** _

There's also sometimes in our relationships where everyone did there own things.

 **Ray-** Trips to the country, romantic nights with cuddling and movies.

 **Michael-** Simple nights at home with movies & video games. Weekends with one-on-one time together.

 **Gavin-** A combination of them all.

 

Now, you might ask how he is a combination the 3 guys. Well for Christmas a few months ago we celebrated our 2 year anniversary. Only because I date all 3 we started at different points. Michael in October, Ray in November and Gavin in December. So, Gavin decided to bring me to a house in Oxfordshire, England. Also having me meet his parents. We spent time together and one night we had gotten really close.

_***2 months Ago*** _

Gavin covered my eyes as we walked and talked from the car "Open your eyes" I opened my eyes as he took his hands off them, seeing the cute little house. It was covered in snow but there was a small garden area and a porch out front. He kissed my cheek "You like it?"

"I love it" he wrapped his arms around me "Good, so let's go inside and warm up because my arse is freezing." he picked me up and carried me inside and into our bedroom. He kissed me and whispered into my ear. 

'Trust me tonight. Let me love you.in ways I haven't before." putting his forehead against mine. I nodded as he kissed me, kissing down my neck and unbuttoning my blouse. He kissed my chest lightly sliding it down my shoulders. he then took off my jeans and took off his as well. He leaned down kissing me, his hands on me. It was either Michael or Ray. We were close, skin against skin, his gentle touches tracing patterns over my skin. 

"We've never been this intimate like this."

"I know, I wanted this to be special." He held me, kissing my skin. "I don't want all of us guys to fight. I wanna love you." We locked eyes, I moved ontop of him. I laid my hands on his chest.

"They don't need to know right now." I looked at him and my hands traced down above his boxers, tracing his hip. His breathing hitched and mine did as he pressed himself against me. I moved against him dying for him to be even more close to me.

"Someone needs it. " he gently moved against the fabric. He leaned me up unbuckling my bra, taking away with his teeth. "I've never wanted you so much [Y/N]"

"Take me. Please." I begged. Never having to before, this was something different.

His hand slid under the fabric and I gasped "Gavin!" he moved his his fingers in and out of me, I moaned out more. He pulled down his boxers and panties, pulling my body into his. Our bodies fit together as he kissed me sweetly and passionately. Soon the room was filled with moaning, kissing and pure Ecstasy and bliss. It was love. By the end we were kissing softly holding onto each other. He looked at me and smiled, he took our hands and intertwining them. "That was..really different" 

"To me, this is different. Ray is kinda stuck in the same routine. Michael..is kinda rough when we are together. As I talked more, I looked at him and he was actually fully paying attention to me and listening. "With you it is just different, you listen and what you and I just did was..amazing. You made sure I was okay and held me like I was most fragile thing in the world."

He leaned over kissing me before I went on "It's only cause I pay  attention. The guys tell me and I see you in the office sometimes in pain from how rough he can be with you. And I see you less satisfied, they are more then you. So, I will take care of you and treat you fragile until you say so. 

I smiled blushing "The guys have something to fight for." he nodded and kissed me " i love you"

"I love you to."

_***A few days later*** _

It was our last night in Oxfordshire. Gavin & I sat ourside on the pation, watching the snowflakes fall from the sky beautifully. I looked up seeing him as he stroked my hair. "What?" I smirked.

"You just look beautiful" he smiled 

"I do not" I blushed.

"You do, the snow falling just right, your rosy cheeks and your eyes a bright icey blue." I smirked looking into his forest green eyes. As he looked at me we kissed gently being happy together."

"We have to go home soon.'

he nodded "Stay with me, come home with me. I don't wanna be alone yet."

"I promise I won't leave you yet." We kissed and stayed that way the rest of the night.

 

 


	6. Comic-Con Love (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for comic-con! The first day where [Y/N] decided to be courageous and creative with her hair and outfits, and we see how everyone does during the first couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There happens to be a kinda long chapter.Hope you guys are enjoying the story!

_**Chapter 6** _

_**Comic-Con Love** _

_***[Y/N']s POV*** _

"Michael!" Ray had called out "It's time to go" he brought his bags, putting them in the car. 

Gavin came in after "You guys ready?"

"Gavin!" I smiled and practically jumped into his arms. He caught me and kissed me. 

"Hello sweetie" he smiled, Ray looked at me and pouted. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him as well "And hello to you to my Puerto Rican lover." He laughed and hugged me tightly "Love you to." 

I looked at Gavin and smiled "Can I get some help picking out a bathing suit." Michael came behind me and kissed my cheek "Why can't we help/"

I smirked "Because you picked out my daytime clothes, Ray helped with my 'night' clothes. So, since it's in San Francisco and it's going to be amazing weather, Gavin picks the swimsuits."

"Black, Green and Blue bikinis. To represent Rage Quit in Black, Green for X-Ray and Blue for Vav."

"Well then, good job hun." I smiled and quickly went upstairs and went and grabbed my bag we quickly put our stuff in the car and drove to go meet the others at RT and head to the airport to San Francisco. 

_***4 hours later*** _

_***8pm*** _

Since the guys & I are all sharing a room I told them I would be back later, sating I would be going to hang out with the girls over in Barbra's room. Of course they all wished I would stay but I threw GTA 5 at them and they were happy.

_***In Barbara's Room*** _

I sat with the girls watching movies and chatting with everyone. Barbara was doing my hair as we watched, I wanted to do something but also see how much I could shock the guys. I had died it golden blonde and I cut it to my shoulders, I looked pretty decent.

Barbara smirked " So we have outfits for tomorrow, and everything for the party afterwards. What about you? You are gonna have Achievement Hunter staring at you staring the pool party."

'Oh no they are not" I laughed " We are all friends."

"Bull shit! Ryan, Gavin, Ray and sometimes Michael watch every step you make sometimes. And in a bikini they will watch you even more."

"Oh please." I smirked as we finished up, I knew the guys would watch me but it didn't bother me.

_***2hours later*** _

_***10pm*** _   


I had my hair in a small ponytail, my beanie covering it and my hood from my hoodie over that. When I walked in the guys looked at me questioning me as I walked in. I smirked waving laying in bed.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked me as he looked over, seeing  how tired I was. He turned down the TV since they were all still playing together since I left and he threw me pajamas out of my case. I got up and went to bathroom and changed,loving my new hair. I put the beanie on and walked out in a pair of panties and and an X-Ray t-shirt. They smiled seeing me walk across the way and into bed.

'I'm fine..but if you promise not to tell the girls. I'll take off the hat." they all drop the controllers and came over sitting on the bed. I sat up and took off my hat the hair falling down to the middle of my neck. I looked at them and they looked pretty surprised.

Michael smirked "well it's shorter"

"And blonder" Ray chirped in.

Gavin was smiling at me "What do you think Gav?" he leaned over and kissed me "Beautiful"

"I agree" Ray smiled. Michael nodding.

I cuddled up to a pillow and 'Thank you now let's just sleep soon." They smirked seeing me.  After they finished the games Ray soon climbed in next to me and held me to him. I smiled happily and turned putting my head in his neck, him putting his arms around me holding me happily. Glad they all took the change well, hoping they're gonna be accepting when they see me tomorrow. I was excited because tomorrow I was allowed to be in Gavin's arms in public. Only because Gavin won a game of GTA racing and won to be my boyfriend during work house. So, tomorrow was gonna be interesting.

_***Morning*** _

I was decked out in Rooster Teeth Merch. Some i've made myself and talked Burnie into letting me sell some. I had on X-Ray & Vav shorts, a Rage Quit crop top with my name on it (Birthday present). And I made my own Cock Bite Converse (took forever to make). I walked down to the booth and saw everyone, fans and all my co-workers. Gavin walked over to me and put his arms around me. He looked me up and down and put his hand on my stomach seeing I had a letter G, Britain flag styles belly piercing. "Is this for me?"

"Maybe" I blush

"Is it real" he whispered "Cause last time I saw this body in private. This was not there."

I smirked "I got it a week ago" I put my arms around him "You like it?"

'Love it" he smiled. 

Barbara & Burnie yelling over to us "Kiss her already!"

Gavin chuckled and kissed me happily. I whispered "At lunch time..would you like to sneak away." 

"Of course, i'll get Kara & Barbara to cover for us. Now these guys are watching you and girls wanna but the outfit. So, go show them what you got." he put his hand in my back pocket and pulled me close. "Show daddy what you got" he whispered into my ear and walked back behind the stand smirking at me. Everyone started coming up to me and I took pictures with them. Getting girls to but the outfit and some guys gave me numbers which I kinda put in my pocket, only to throw them out later. Cause most of them they drew wink faces on them and I was not up for that. Soon it would be lunch time though and I would have my time with Gavin.

 

 

 


	7. Noon time Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally noon and Gavin and you a have your time alone, but before you're asked about a couple competition held later in the day! What will your day entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter, you may skip if you are uncomfortable and proceed to the next chapter. Thank you guys for reading!

_**Chapter 7** _

_**Noon Time Getaway** _

_***[y/n]'s POV*** _

I took one last picture with a young boy and just as I was about to get spend time with Gavin, when a girl had come up asking for a picture of me and Gavin. "Gavy-Wavy" I called him over for the picture. He put his arm around me and had his hand rest on my hip. I put my hand on his cheek and faced forward as he looked at me. She took the picture smiling. "Perfect! Can I get both your names and booths you work at."

"[Y/N]" my New Jersey accent coming through.

"Gavin Free" he smiled hearing my accent "And we work for Rooster Teeth." he looked at me "Let out your accent honey. The New Jersey Girl I know"

I smiled "So why is out picture being taken?"

The girl smiled "Comic-Con's best couples and there is a small competition. And whoever wins gets $1,000 and a trip to France."

I smirked "Good thing to know my french paid off."

Gavin smiled "Put us in. I wanna win the trip." he looked at me "For you." I kissed him sweetly and they took a picture. Gavin said "Wait, i can make it better."He picked me up marriage style and I kissed his cheek.

'Adorable! Just be in panel room 226 @3:30" we nodded, Burnie saying it was okay that we could go. We walked hand in hand down to the hotel sharing smiles. We got into the elevator and the mood changed instantly. He put me up against the wall smirking "Oh you don't know how long i've been waiting to do something to you." he kissed me passionately. "Just seeing people touch you, your body this outfit. That belly button piercing is kinda sexy. I've been wanting to be with you the past couple of day."

I smirked and pulled him close 'When we get to the room, I want you to do me so badly. I've never wanted you this badly. He put his hands on my sides and it felt like fire, warm every time he touched me. His hands then went below, under my shorts gently teasing me. I moaned gripping to him, I smiled. "Save it for the bedroom honey." The door to the elevator opened and I wrapped my arms & legs around him as he carried me. He quickly ran to our room and opened the door smirking. Pinning me to the bed. "You are amazing" I whisper.

'Not as amazing as you my dear" he kissed down my neck and started to touch me again. I moaned a little, his smirked seeing my face turn a little pink as I blushed. "Someone's ready for me aren't they."

"Yes, please." I pulled him down to me and we both laughed, kissing each other happily. Pulling of clothing one by one, not even noticing after 3 minutes we were already almost naked, he grabbed my body and pulled me to him. He wasn't strong looking but he was he could be rough when he wanted to be. He started whispering into my ear what he wanted to do me, pleasuring me in many ways and everytime we touched it felt like electicity. Soon he entered me and I moaned out his name, breaking all the silence. As he thrust in and out as a normal pace I gently scratched him and he left marks where no one could find them. My hips, chest and the back of my neck. I left them where he could hide them. Each moan and groan was fulfilling as time went on. Just being like this was spectacular, after we had both calmed down he had kissed me and I smiled. 

He whispered "I love you so much [Y/N]'' 

'I love you to Gavin." he kissed my cheek "Now we have 20 minutes left until we have to go back and we still have to get lunch. My treat. There's a small convenience store down the street"

I smirked "I would love to." We both got up and got dressed walking out and out to the store. Afterwards walking back to the convention. on the way Gavin bought me a rose and we shared our food happily as he put it in my hair. When we got back to the booth everyone smiled as us as Gavin had his arm around me. Ryan handed me some clothes as well "Here so you don't have to walk around exposing everything. " I changed and smirked seeing it, It was a Gavin Achieve shirt, black skinny jeans, British flag shoes. Gavin smirked fixing the rose in my hair.

"Thank you"i smiled as Gus came and handed Gavin & I labcoats. "Dan got sick, you to after the couple competition go shoot a Slow-Mo video."

We nodded "Wait why me? why not like Michael, Ray or the other guys?"

Gus patted my arm "Because they wanna see you more. Don't question the community."

We nodded again going back to work wearing our lab coats. Waiting for the competition to happen.


	8. Competition Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:30 and it's time for the competition let's see what happens with the couple and see if they win or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one of you pay attention it always goes up a chapter the story..and i slight apologize..because the chapters always become long! So i'll try and not so long ones unless it's an important one.

_**Chapter 8** _

_**Competition Time** _

_***Panel 226: 3:30pm:** _

_***[Y/N]'s POV*** _

Rooster Teeth was watching us as Gavin & I were on stage. We were couple #2 called "Star crossed lovers." only because I was from America and he was from England. We were against other couples there that I had seen all day during the convention. We had 4 different challenges dress-up/couple photo shoot, questionnaire, scavenger hunt and a spin the wheel. I picked which challenge we would do first saying "Photo shoot/ Dress-up"

"Great! Now what we have planned is we have 7 categories for the couples here and will have to dress up as characters from the categories. Our choices are Sherlock, Doctor Who, Mario, Prom Night, Animals, Superheros/Villain and other video game characters. Every couple is going to pick a number and in that order that couple will pick whatever category they want and depending on the number they have will determine the order they show there costumes in.And remember whatever you choose you must stay in for the rest of the competition." We all picked our numbers and I held it up showing that we got number one. We picked  Doctor Who thinking we could easily pull of the characters of the 10th Doctor and Rose Tyler. We all ran behind the curtains and had gotten dressed. As everyone finished they said "As you all walk forward tell us the character and give the crowd 3 poses for them to vote on."

Gavin spoke "Well hello everyone. I am the doctor and this the amazing Rose Tyler." we took our 3 poses.

1st- He held me and kissed my forehead "Rose Tyler..I..I love you."

2nd- We grabbed the changing wall (since it was white) and stood on either side, looking sad. Hearing some fans become very emotional.

3rd- Gavin looked at the crowd he said "For you Whovians'' he kissed me deeply and I kissed him back. A bunch of fans cheering.

** *After* **

'Round 1 winners have been chosen by the crowed. 3rd place goes to Mario & Peach, 2nd goes to Sherlock & Watson and 1st goes to.. Doctor & Rose Tyler!" Gavin & I high fived as 3 points were give to us under our picture. The next game was the spin-the-wheel challenge. Since we were number 1 we had to go first. Gavin had spun it and landed on Scenarios. I picked one out and said "A marriage proposal in character."The crowd went "aww", I could sense Michael & Ray were staring but smiling because they knew this wasn't serious.

We pulled our chairs forward and Gavin took my ring that he got me for my birthday last year. He went to one stage walked over and kissed me "Hello honey, sorry i'm late. Wibbly Wobbley Timey Wimey stuff."

I smiled "it's okay honey." i took his hand "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about."

He smiled 'First, this" he pulled the flower out that I had in my hands and put it in my hair again. 'beautiful" He stood up and got down on one knew, my eyes got wide. Acting as this was real " Rose, I've loved you for so long. And for the past 2 years I've gotten spend my life getting to know this  wonderful girl. Now, for the rest of my life I want you by my side in the TARDIS. Forever being my companion as we travel the stars of this universe." He pulled out the ring "Rose Tyler, I love you. Will you marry me?"

I nodded and held out my hand "Yes Doctor, I will marry you."

He put the ring on my finger and kissed me "Off to the Tardis then we go." We ran off together everyone laughing.

_***After a couple more*** _

We were tied with one other couple. It was my turn, I went up and spun the wheel, landing on Dare reading the dare out loud "My boyfriend my sing my favorite song to me. I smiled seeing Gavin laugh as he grabbed my phone knowing my favorite song. He plugged it in to the stereo system. "Her current favorite song [Insert Song Here].

** *Later* **

The judging was going on. We won all the challenges we were given and  everyone seemed to really like us. Gavin and I sat with everyone in our normal clothes, I was sitting n his lap playing with his hands. Gavin handed me my phone, put in his headphones and played some music. He leaned down whispering "Relax babe." he kissed my cheek sweetly, holding me. Michael and Ray came over and handed us sodas. we paused the music switching sodas and held them away opening them cautiously. I laid my head on Gavin's chest seeing it was okay drinking it.

Michael smiled "How you doing champ?' he tapped my leg.

I smiled "I'm doing good" I took his beanie and put it on giggling.

"Mischievous girl you are." he smirked at me.

"She always is." Ray looked at me "So you are you guys going to the pool party later." he sounded differently.

"Yeah! I just wanna hit the pool and such to relax."

The announcer came on 'judging has concluded, may the couples come back to the stage." we all got up and went on stage. Gavin stood behind me, his arms around me. He put the rose back in my hair smirking. Tonight was about us having fun with our friends. Especially because we were sneaking away later  to go to the hot tub room. 

The announcer called my attention back to life. "And our 1st place winners are.. Gavin Free & [Y/N]! Our Star crossed lovers!"

We cheered and I cheered, turning and hugging him. we got handed the tickets and they said "Quick a photo!" Gavin dipped me and kissed me. After, they walked away and we went to the booth and I thought about the proposal. i'm not telling any of the guys though. I wonder what our policy on engagement was..

 


	9. Hot Tubs and Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gavin sneak out to enjoy the hot tub room while Michael comes and interrupts while him and Ray have a plan to test your feelings. What will happen when this all happens.

**_ Chapter 9 _ **

**_ Hot Tubs and Conflicts _ **

**_ *Your POV* _ **

**_ *11pm* _ **

Gavin & I snuck out from the party and into the hot tub room. I sat in one corner and he sat across from me. He whispered "Why don't you come over here and spend some time with the Doctor." I smirked moving closer to him, I kissed him happily, my chest pressing to his. He lightly drew patterns on my legs with his fingertips. I kissed his neck smirking, whispering "I love you Doctor Free"

"I love you to [Y/N]." We smiled as I sat in his lap. He gently was biting 7 nibbling on my neck and shoulders. Soon we heard 4 splashes seeing Geoff, Ryan, Michael and Burnie. Gavin looked over at them as I sat normally now in his lap blushing intensely. He said smiling "Can we help you."

Burnie chuckled "Nope." I blushed brightly as Michael smirked at. I was gonna have such a talk with him later..actually no, now. "Michael..can I have a word with you."

He nodded and we both walked out and walked into the room next door. "So, tell me what's going on Michael." I looked at him, crossing my arms.

"I simply came down with the guys. I didn't know you were with Gavin. I promise, I do wanna let you know though. " he voice became a hushed whisper and he got closer to me, hiding us. "I know about Gavin and you having sex. I'm happy for you. Because now." he kissed my lips gently "We can share." he whispered seductively. 

"What about Ray? He is still part of this." I looked at him.

"Ray..has found someone..and he really likes her. He wants to try and ask her out."

I looked at him "He's still gonna be our friend right." I felt tears go down my face. 'I-I'm gonna miss him."

Ray ran around the corner 'Michael, stop the plan" I looked up and he hugged me tightly "I'm sorry..so sorry." I wiped the tears away and looked at him "It's okay." He looked at me and kissed me, as he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine."I..I love you. I thought...I thought you didn't care about me like you did with Michael & Gavin. I wanted to know how you felt and I asked Michael to do it for me."

I pecked his lips gently "I love you to..and it's okay. We will all talk upstairs."

Ray nodded as Michael & I went back into the room. I sat on Gavin's lap and rested my head relaxing as one of the hotel workers came in with a  tray of champagne, strawberries and a small box with a purple ribbon on it. "Gavin Free.'

He raised his hand and he left it over with us. We thanked him and I asked what it is. 

He whispered " A small present from Michael, Ray & I. They were supposed to join later..but it didn't work out that way.." As I opened the bottle he continued to speak "Champagne form Michael from Michael, strawberries from me. And"he handed me the box and I opened to seeing a ring. "From Ray"  He poured glasses as I looked at it, it was a silver band with 4 small gems in them. Ruby, Sapphire and a  **[Insert your birth stone].** All our birthstones and looking inside was all our initials. G.F, M.J, R.N.J &  **[Your initials].**  

"I love it' I smiled and kissed his cheek. I looked at Michael and smiled. He smirked at me as I looked at the ring.

_***20 minutes later*** _

I came out of the bathroom looking at them and then down at myself. Seeing I was wearing stuff that all 3 had given me. Michael he got me a Minecraft necklace, and his adventure time jacket. My rings and Vav t-shirt from Gavin and Ray my new ring and a pair of socks that said 4-20 Blaze it and he thought they were hilarious.I heard one of them get up, they came over and put his arms around me. I saw it was Michael and he lifted my chin kissing me lightly. I felt his forehead against mine, I put my arms around him and kissed him back. "It's gonna be okay honey, things are gonna change, for the better. " he picked up and brought me over to the bed and put me on his lap. 

"Well this is what's going on." Ray smirked "We are setting up a small schedule." he took my hand.

"What is the schedule" I asked.

 **Ray:** I spend Monday-Wednesday with you. And you sleep at my house with me but not on Wednesday Nights.

 **Gavin.** I get you during the day at work but nights on Wednesday-Friday morning.

 **Michael** : And then I have you Friday-Sunday

Gavin smiled " And if you wanted to stay later or change it you can."

I looked at them smirking "okay I love you 3. So much." Gavin kissed me softly, then Michael then Ray leaned over as well. We all soon feel asleep in the same bed enjoying out time. I however woke up a few minutes later and couldn't fall back to sleep while the three of them could snore away. I got up and went onto the little terrace they had, I watched the moon and looked around seeing no one. The peacefulness was amazing. Then the door clicked open and shut behind me. A pair of arms wrapped around me "Couldn't sleep." It was an unmistakable voice. I felt the arm go around me, I saw the tattoos of the flaming tri-force.

"Michael." I smirked, turning around and saw him smiling at me.   


"How'd you know." He put both arms around me again, my hand brushing against his tattoo. "Your voice and this tattoo."

'I still want you to get one." he smirked "Maybe this one on your hip, or a flower somewhere." he smiled.

'I have been thinking about it." I felt his hands wander, I blushed smirking. "Don't start something you cannot finish Jones."

"Oh I promise you If I do start anything I will find a way to finish it. And what can i do to persuade you to get one."

"I know what I want, i was a smaller version of your Zelda Tri-Force. And a music note with my mothers name on it. I was also gonna put a name in the Tri-Force. They are gonna go on my wrist and on my arm."

"Who's name?" he smiled.

"Who's name do you think should be on it." I smirked

He leaned in "I think mine.' he kissed me sweetly. "I mean, my baby girl with my name on he. Also sharing my tattoo." he held me " And we can do this on a Friday night or on a weekend. I'll take care of you." he smiled happily. "And my boy and I chatted and I promise to be more gentle with you."

I smirked "It's okay sometimes I like it that way. But after multiple times. My body starts to hurt, just after a couple be gently." I moved the hair out of his face "I love you okay."

he leaned in kissing me, his lips tender but the kiss was soft. he pulled away and whispered " I love you to. I nodded happily, you know those moments when you look into someone's eyes and something inside of you says "He's amazing. Yes, I wanna love this man forever." But, i'm scared of having these feelings though with all of them. This would make things worse down the road. The relationships were deepening. They were investing everything instead one thing in the beginning. I loved it, but worried about them becoming hurt.

Michael spoke softly " So, we were thinking of getting pictures done. Each of us have our own concept. 

"Well, that sounds interesting."

"Ahuh, Ray decided a casual gamer couple, cuddling and video games and such. Gavin's is a surprise and mine is something more sexy. Bedroom scene. and i'll leave it at that."

"Sounds fantastic." we sat on the ground. Michael kissing my cheek as well looked at the stars. " It will be"


	10. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael & you go get tattoos. Bonding more and more.

_**Chapter 10** _

_**Tattoos** _

_***Michael's POV*** _

_***Michael's House*** _

I watched [Y/N] as we drove to the tattoo parlor. [Y/N] was looking at her designs and smiling a little. I reached over to her and held her hand, twining our fingers together. "I'm scared but happy." she looked at me. We turned into the parking lot, getting out of the car I went to her side and put my arm around her. I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"You are gonna be fine. I promise you." She smirked happily as pulled up her hoodie since multiple people from Rooster Teeth go here. I held her hand and we walked in. Charlie, the guy who does mine looked at [Y/N] and chuckled " This your girl." Charlie knew what was going on and didn't mine. I took down her hood and put my arm around her. "Yep, my special girl." she handed him the sketch.

"You're having his name put in got."

She nodded " Yeah, he's a big part of my life and I want him to always know that."

Charlie smirked and brought us to the back as he sketched it out. We put the initials so people wouldn't notice as much. He put the design on and started. She clenched her eyes tight but soon relaxed. I kissed her half-way through. You are doing great." I moved close so she could put her head against my chest. She breathed in my scent and smiled, calming down. She was doing better as it went on.

***About 33 Minutes later***

Charlie finished "It looks great." She smiled "I love it, it's beautiful" I smirked loving it myself, I put her jack on her shoulders and paid heading home.

***At home***

[Y/N] & I were in bed, relaxing and kissing as usual. She had trouble laying so I picked her up and put her on top. I leaned against the wall and looked up at her. "i'm sorry your hurting babe."

"It's worth it though. She leaned down and kissed me "Only because you names on it." I pulled her down, cushioning her arm. I patted hair and kissed her one last time "Sleep hun."

I heard a small giggle as she began to close her eyes and relax. Listening to her I fell asleep myself and held her in my arms. 


	11. Photos To Remember:Video Game Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys start having there small Photo shoots and Ray's up first. In a video game romance.

** _Chapter 11_ **

** _Photos to Remember:Video Game Romance_ **

** _*Ray's POV*_ **

We all had our little photos and guess who decided to be out photographer. Griffon! Since she's amazing at it, we thought it would be good. We had 3 different sets. 1 was my apartment, 2 was the office and 3rd was Michael's bedroom supposedly. [Y/N] slept over, so I had her for a few hours to myself before Griffon came. She wore short shorts, a Zelda t-shirt , Knee-high socks and wore her glasses rather then her contacts. She purposely though was trying to tease me before Griffon got there. Trying to sit in my lap and kiss me. 

I whispered to her right before Griffon came in "I will get you back later."

She smirked moving to sit next to me "Try your best." Griffon came in before I could say anything.

* * *

 **Pose 1:**  [Y/N] Laid in my lap her feet on the couch. My arms were wrapped around her, holding her to me. Griffon smiling seeing how natural we were at this.

 **Pose 2:** I had her pinned to the couch, my head in her neck. One hand holding her arms above her head and the other around her waist. Her legs around my waist. I tried hard to control my self so I wouldn't get a boner. It was really hard not to. 

 **Pose 3:** We made a fort and on the inside she sat in my lap, playing DS showing we were playing Pokemon and Street Passing each other.

 

 

* * *

Our photoshoot was just fun and playful. With a hint of romance I loved it. I was a bit jealous of Gavin and Michael because they basically got to see her in different ways. But, I mean I liked more moments like this where it was just she could curl up in my lap and be happy there and knowing that she loves being me with me. It's all that really mattered.


	12. Photos To Remember: Cafe in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a small set up for a cafe in Paris for you to. And what are Gavin's feelings when Michael comes and picks you up after the shoot.

_ **Chapter 12** _

_ **Photos to Remember:Cafe in Paris** _

_ ***Gavin's POV*** _

I smirked seeing her walk over. Looking adorable as ever. "Loving the outfit honey" she kissed my cheek as she pulled at the mini-skirt she had on. I looked at her legs and smirked, but I saw a tattoo on her leg.

"[Y/N] whats on your leg." I looked at her.

'Oh a tattoo." she smiled

"How many?" I looked her up at down trying to see if there were any others. 

"Gonna have to find out yourself." she smirked mischievously as we took the photos.

* * *

 Pose 1/2: she sat in the cafe and I sat outside. She was looking down taking interest in the man outside. We held hands outside the window watching each other. A rose in the middle of our hands.

Pose 3: She sat on the window pane. I stood our foreheads pressed together and our lips centimeters away from each other. My hands on her waist holding her.

Pose 4/5: I brought her to the 'Eiffel Tower' holding her under it, 2nd part she didn't expect. I dipped her and kissed her deeply. Then I picked her up and wrapped her legs around me. 

* * *

 

After the photo shoot I kissed her goodbye since Michael was picking her up. Her icy blue eyes connected with my green ones. "I love you..so much."

She kissed me back " I love you to Gavin." Michael puled up and she looked at e "I'll talk to you later okay." she kissed me, taking her time. When we pulled away she smiled and walked away to Michael who wrapped his arms tightly around me smiling. In this relationship we all have moments where we connect and spend time together. I had my moments and now it was [Y/N] & Michael's turn to have that connection.  The days they had they loved. and I was glad because we all needed moments to appreciate this relationship.

 


	13. Photos To Remember: Bedroom Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last photo shoot and it's Michael's turn. Basically doing what you usually do but instead you're actually clothed.

_**Chapter 13** _

_**Photos to Remember: Bedroom Magic** _

_***Michael's POV*** _

_**-Before-** _

I watched her go through her drawer looking for something to wear. "You're making a big fuss out of nothing hun." I moved to the end of the bed. 

"It's hard not to Michael. I have to look for something that looks nice, not my fault someone choose to have me in clothes like this."

I stood up and turned her around "I only choose this because, I wanted to be the only person to see you like this."

"You do realize you have to share me with 2 other guys." she looked at me.

"Doesn't mean that each one of us likes our one-on-one time." I held her close, my hand on her back and the other on he waist. she wrapped her arms around my neck smirking.

"I know that..but you all have to share me, that was what this was and what it will be." she kissed me cheek "And it works because I love you, Ray and Gavin. Now, do you even know what your wearing. Because I know." 

"And what would that be, might like to know. To..coordinate." she chuckled.

"Yeah right. Let's just say it's the one you got me. For our little trip we took last year." I blushed as she mentioned it. She pulled away from me as she went and changed, purposely leaving the door open. I looked at her and she threw her clothes in the hamper. She looked at me and I chuckled and turned away and sat on the bed. 

"Griffon wants us dressed and ready for when she shows up."She started doing makeup in the bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and jeans and walked behind her in my boxers holding her to me "How's this."

"Pretty nice" she smirked. "So after this photo shoot.."

"Of course." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Let's make this a game." she said "You try and get me turned on and I do the same to you. Let's make this interesting." 

"Okay." I picked her up pinning her to a wall , she wrapped her legs around me. I whispered "But what do we get when someone..obviously me, wins. 

"Well what do you think it should me."

"How about a date." I said, I saw her eyes lit up. I never really took her out on dates much, so whenever I offered she loved it. "Dinner, movie..the usual."

"I love it. So" _ ***ring***_ "Let the competition begin.

* * *

 

Pose 1: She had been under me, her head in my neck, I pulled her up arching her back as we both looked at the camera.

Pose 2: We were both chest to chest, our tattoos together and my forehead against hers holding her gently.

Pose 3: I had her against the wall again. My body pushed against hers, laying my head on her shoulder as she did the same to me.

Pose 4: I put her in my lap and held her hands. Which were very close to her private area. I kissed her shoulder, as she leaned against me.

* * *

 

After, neither one of us had admitted that we had one. And decided to go on a date anyway just the to of us. I was happy that we had this relationship. Everyone was doing pretty good all connecting more emotionally and bonding more together. I hoped it stayed like this for a while.

 

 


	14. Smaller Numbers & Family Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't wanna spoil it now do I   
>  -Love, Author.  
> Oh when you read the whole thing through..this person will be still involved in the story. Don't worry.And you will learn that I ship Joelay.

_** Chapter 14 ** _

_** Smaller Numbers & Family Additions ** _

_** *Your POV* ** _

Over the past couple pf moths things had changed for our relationship. instead of a 4-way-relationship, it had become a 3-way relationship. Gavin, Michael & myself. Ray had left, we talked and he liked someone in the office a lot and I told him he should go pursue it. We will always love him no matter what. And now he was dating Joel Heyman. And I was happy for him, he said he wouldn't mention our relationship at all and he would still spend time with us. I will miss him terribly, but it sort made things a bit easier. Like I said I loved all of the guys and one day I would have to choose between 2 of them. Each had his own qualities and so i'm happy at the moment with us all together.

But, we do have a new addition as well to our little family.  Gavin moved in with Michael & I and we got a new kitten named Peanut, only for his light brown peanut color. We all loved the cat, Gavin & I playing with him all the time. Michael watched us and in the time where we slept, he would pet the cat and play with him like we do. It was nice to have a small family like this. And we loved it so much.

I like what we had even though I missed Ray. He did though come over and visit the kitten.

_***A week ago*** _

"Oh who's this little guy" Ray picked up Peanut as he walked in. 

"His name is Peanut."  we both sat down on the couch relaxing. Ray putting the kitten on his chest "How did you get him?"

"Gavin &  begged Michael and he finally cracked"

"Good job, he is adorable."  Ray petted him, hearing him put. 

'So, how are you?" I looked at him, he moved a bit closer to me.

"Really good" he held my hand " I do miss you though." 

I smirked and held his hand "How about we still hang out and on our anniversary we'll hang out and have fun."

He smirked "I would love that."

Ray soon left, we made plans to hand out on Friday with Joel & Gavin and Michael if he can finish his Rage Quit. Ray hugged me "I'll see you all soon. And I'll text you tonight."

"I'll text you to." we smiled and let go of each other, I went back inside. I closed the door and turned around seeing a sleepy brit playing with a kitten. I walked over and ran a hand through his hair. "Hi sleepy head."

"Hi." I walked over and he put the kitten in his little bed we made for him and then held me sweetly to him as i went and laid with him. Our family really was great.


	15. Christmas Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and Michael and You go to Burnie's for a christmas work party. Gavin's sick and it starts up a conversation of where he is and leads up to You and Michael being asked if they were gonna go see anyone. 
> 
> Michael says yes..but who is mystery girl that he was going to go see.

_**Chapter 15** _

_**Christmas Surprises** _

_***Your POV*** _

_***Burnie's house*** _

Everyone was at Burnie's for a work Christmas party. Gavin couldn't come since he was so sick, I bundled him up, left him food and took care of Peanut so he didn't need to. When I left, Peanut was purring next to him as they both napped on the couch watching television. Michael & I went to the part and sat drinking a beer or two together. Burnie, Joel and Ray sat with us, so I had to sit super close to Michael and act cold so he would put his arm around my shoulder.Ray smirked as Joel held him, knowing my tricks.

Burnie asked "So where's Gavin?"

I smiled "Poor baby is at home sick as ever with the kitten. I wanted him to rest and get better and he didn't wanna get everyone sick. They smiled knowing I missed him even though they knew it was good for him to stay home.

Joel looked at Micheal " Dude, are you seeing anybody lately. It's the holiday season we don't want you alone."

'Actually I am. There's a girl from back home that i'm going to visit over the holidays." His hand gently stroked my hip. 

"Who?"

"i'm not telling." I smiled, knowing it was me. I was that girl from back home. It's where are romance first started.

_***11 years ago*** _

"[Y/N]! The Jones family is here come down and meet Michael." I walked down in my usual ripped skinny jeans, normal v-neck in the usual colors of Green, black and a little purple and a beanie on my head. My mother staring at me "Honey, you have a guest.Can you change please?"

'It's okay, she looks fine." a guy around my age came around the corner. 

'Fine then. [Y/N] show Michael the garden and everything. Don't leave him." I sighed 

'That was one time when I was 8 Mother..i'm not doing it again." I walked down, my boots clicking behind me as I motioned to Michael "Follow me". I was at the door and looked behind. My mother asking him if he was gonna be okay and not to worry about how i looked or anything.

He smiled "It's okay. I like the way she looks, doesn't bother me one bit." he walked over to me and we walked outside. I brought him through the whole garden talking about our parents. And I brought him to my favorite spot. I had a small house that my dad built for me when I was younger. I pulled out my key and unlocked it.

"You have a lock on it?" he asked me.

"I always have, these are new ones. So, only I have a key and whoever I choose to give one to." I held up the purple-flamed skull key and smirked walking in. "My dad designed it..well sorta. He built it but I did the interior-designing."

He looked around amazed. "You helped him do this?'

I nodded "Yeah, I kinda follow family tradition a little. I'm a mini-architect. But it's not what I wanna do with my life."

"What do you wanna do?" He asked sincerely.

I smiled "Let me show you." I took his wrist and showed him up to a small ladder, I pulled it down and climbed up. It was to a bedroom/hang-out area.

"2 floors!"

"Yes, now get up here if you wanna see." I yelled down.

He climbed up and saw everything that was there. 2 almost 3 cases full of books, a big table with art supplies, video games, camera with the tri-pod and a huge computer set up. I looked at him "I wanna design things, make videos and be in a gaming business. It's way more fun to me then becoming an architect. "

He looked around "Me too" he saw a guitar and microphone in the corner with a notebook. He looked around more and said "This looks amazing."

I looked down "yeah"

"I think we should hangout more." 

"Huh" I asked shocked. He seemed more closer to me.

"We should hangout more. Like at school, after school. and get to know each other."

I raised an eyebrow "You want to be seen with me...in school...i'm not any of the popular girls."

"I don't care. I think you're cool." he held my hand " You interest me, I wanna be able to get to know you."

I blushed "Really, and why is this."

"Because, I've liked you for a while now." He got even closer to me. "And I wanted to ask you out so." His face was getting really close to mine. "Will you be my girlfriend [Y/N]?"

"Yes, i will." he smiled and held my hand.

"Is it okay if I kiss you." 

"I wouldn't stop if you tried." I smirked. he took my face in his hands and kissed me gently. I smirked wrapping my arms around his neck. We soon sat and talked holding hands as I sat on his lap. and everyday after Michael  would come to my house, hold my hand  and walk with me to the buses, saw me between classes and would walk me home. He didn't care about how & what are relationships was. He just liked us being happy together.

_***Present*** _

Burnie said "So, [Y/N] what are you doing?"

"Gavin & I are going with Michael to New Jersey to visit my parents."

Afterward, we continued talking. Michael & I sneaking home and having some fun of our own for Christmas. it was all going well for us. Everyone was happy at once.

 


	16. Meeting the Brit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always get asked how you actually met Gavin, since you've seemed to know him years before he even came to Rooster Teeth. It's your turn to actually tell us all the story.
> 
> Warning: Little bit of sex in this chapter. It's not the whole thing but there is a small part. Skip that one part if you like, read if you don't mind it. And slight swearing as well.

_**Chapter 16** _

_**Meeting the Brit** _

_***Your POV*** _

Now, I always get asked "How long have you known Gavin? Where did you meet?"

I always say "Well...Do you want the UK version or the American version?" They always get confused to which I say "We've met twice."

** *UK Version* **

I was going to Oxfordshire over my Senior year Christmas vacation. My mother wanted me to go see my aunt, she just moved over here a year ago with my new uncle who originally was born here. So, my mother and her talked and thought it would be cool if  I could go and explore England for the 2 weeks I had. At the time I finally got there it was the afternoon and I had a few hours to go kill until I would probably sleep. But, my aunt had just called to me that we were going next door to go visit the Free Family. They wanted me to socialize because all I did on the plane ride was keep to myself and study while listening to music. Everyone was whispering they were didn't wanna be near me anyway. Only because I was stuck in first class and I was wearing my all black clothing, boots and it sorta was weird for the ones who were wearing high-class suits and dresses.

I was only here because my parents wanted me to get away from Michael. We were taking a break..well over actually. Because neither of us wanted a big-relationship where it was serious but didn't want just a boot-call one either.  But it started leaning towards a booty-call type one and I wasn't having it. I wanted something more at the time. My parents _(mostly my mother)_  wanted to me to see new people. If that's what they wanted I'll go meet someone new and have fun. But it made no sense..the person or people I would meet would be thousands of miles away from me. And, I hope Michael didn't try and call me..I just wanna relax on this trip.

"[Y/N]! Time to go meet the Free's. Walk over when you're ready."

'Okay i'll be over there in a minute. I just need to change." I went and grabbed skinny jeans, a Zelda t-shirt and a hoodie throwing on a pair of my thigh-high boots. Because why not, I was seriously not gonna be judged. My aunt was one of the 'cool/ understood you more then your own parents sometimes' aunt. I went over and walked inside. "Oh great what do I even do?'

"You must be [Y/N]" a boy's voice said.

I looked over "Yes, and are you the butler or something." I joked.

"No." he chuckled "I'm Gavin, Gavin Free." he held out his hand "Nice to meet you." 

I shook his hand "Um, you to" I had to be honest, even though he was calling me by the full name I didn't mind...that damn accent he has."

"So do you have a nickname or do you pre-"

I cut him off "[Insert nickname]. That's what I go by." He nodded, we stood there in silence, I looked down stuffing my hands in my pockets. When I looked back up I saw he was smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, your just more adorable then what my parents told me." as I was about to say something back, the door opened and the adults came in.

"[Y/N]! Hello, oh your Aunt has shown us pictures, you sure have grown." my Aunt smirked and added in "Beautiful figure from her mother and eye, personality and hair color from her father. A little raven with the brightest blue eyes."

"Thanks Aunt Jessica."

Mrs.Free looked at Gavin and then at my Aunt. She walked over and handed me a key. 'Go into the garage and use the scooter, Gavin can give you directions into the city." I nodded quietly and swiveled on my heel and out the door.

My aunt looked at Gavin "Give her time, she's...not shy but quiet."

I heard Gavin "It's okay." He came out and saw me as I was leaning against the wall. I turned and walked to the garage and put on a helmet and threw him one. Starting the scooter, I knew how to ride it since I used to borrow it when she lived back in New Jersey with us. I let him get in front saying I wanted to get used to the roads since the driving was kinda backward here. He sat in front and I saw behind. 

" Now just put your arms around me. Like this." he pulled me a bit closer as I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder as he started to drive. Soon, we went to a small cafe and sat inside. I was happy to get off and just relax..also happy they had some of my favorite pastries and drinks here. We then started talking and sharing our lives a little once we sat. His life was like mine, we just happened to live in different areas. We wrote down emails and phone numbers so that we could keep in touch after I left. But soon it got a little flirty.

Gavin smirked at me "To get deeper in this conversation. Do you happen to be seeing anyone at the moment? An amazing girl like you must have someone.'

"I've been single for a while, What about you, you must have the girls all over you?" I smirked playing his little game.

"I am the same actually. So, why did it end?"

'What ended?"

"The guys you were with, if you don't mind me asking?"

I opened up, not even my parents knew why Michael & I weren't together. "Well, the guy I was with, when we first got together like our relationship. But as it furthered it became more sexual then I wanted. I wanted a actual relationship and he just wanted to get some at the time. So we split up."

'Is that why you are here?" he smirked, our eyes connecting. I saw the many shades of green in his eyes. 

'A little, I wanted to do something new. That's why i agreed to come and I also missed my Aunt. She was sometimes the only person I could talk to back home." My phone vibrated, i looked seeing a picture of me and Michael. It was him. I swiped it and answered "Hey, I can't talk" I looked at Gavin as he smiled at me "I'm with someone right now..and it's kind of important. We can talk later at some point." As I got up and we walked outside together, he held my hand and I was okay with it. 

"I'm very glad that I got to meet you." 

"So am I." I drank the rest of my drink not noticing I had whip cream on my lip as I threw the cup out. Gavin looked at me and chuckled and pointed at my lips. I questioned him, he smirked and moved closer to me putting his hand under my chin and whispering to me "Let me get it" he kissed me gently putting his arm around me. I didn't push him away or anything, why couldn't I have a cute guy kissing me. I wasn't with anyone. And you know what.. Michael has been paying attention to me all through my life, it's nice to know that others notice me. 

As he pulled away he said "I know you are leaving soon, but let me make a compromise with you. I've heard a lot about you and I wanna get to know you more before you go back to USA.  So how about the next 2 weeks while you are here...you hang with me and spend time with me."

'What happens if I accept?" he smirked and pulled me close to him "i'll make sure then that you have so much fun that you forget about New Jersey and everything in it. And that when you leave you will be begging to come back and see me."He kissed me gently again and made the kiss last longer, I wrapped my arms around him.  As he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine.

"Okay...i'll spend time with you. I wanted to do some new things anyway and meet new people. I think I can do that here."

"How about tonight then...since the adults will be having there fun drinking you come and spend a couple hours at my house. And we can watch some movies and chill...maybe sleep over."

"That sounds lovely." I smiled "And i'll think about the sleepover." I smiled as we got on the scooter and started to drive home.

_***Hours Later*** _

I put on a pair of boots and grabbed my sweatshirt and walked over to Gavin's and climbed up a tree seeing the window open. I saw a hand reach out and I took it and I got pulled in, I wrapped my arms and legs around the person as they closed the window.

" 'Ello there my darling." Gavin smirked at me. 

"Hey" I smirked as he brought me closer to him. We kissed sweetly and soon I pulled away and jumped down 'I'll be right back out." I went into the bathroom and undressed into a long-sleeved shirt and pajama pants.  I came out and he was shirtless and has on pajama pants. Had a movie set up and his bed ready for me to come and lay with him. I crawled into bed as he held me close.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah" I cuddled to him, for some reason this was all natural. But when it was with Michael it didn't feel like this, with Gavin it felt normal and just actually kinda fun. Soon, in the middle of the movie we weren't even paying attention as our chests pressed together and our arms and legs were intertwined with each other and our faces inches apart. We kissed sweetly , Gavin's lips moved down to my neck and his hands started to wander as mine did as well. He was gentle tracing patterns into my skin. We got as close as we could right against each other, I tangled my fingers into his hair and wrapped my leg around his waist. His hand traveling to my butt and the other in my inner thigh, gently biting  my neck. I held back a small moan, knowing his parents might be here.

"Gavin." It was his mom.

"yes" he answered.

"We're going next door do you want [Y/N] to come over."

"No it's okay. I'm talking to her right now." 

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye" his fingers went higher up my thigh as they went out, locking the door behind  them. Gavin went back to my neck and pulled my butt closer to him. His hips gently rocking against mine, and I could tell he was trying to get some friction from doing that, I could feel him pressing against me. I rolled my hips earning a moan from Gavin, his hand slipping under my pants grabbing my ass.

I pulled away "Gavin.."

He knew what I was gonna say and sat up, leaving me on his lap. "If you are questioning whether or not i've done with with other girls, I haven;t. I'm still a virgin and I actually have feelings for you, and yeah..didn't know how to express them correctly. I've known about you for a couple months about you coming here..and you aunt told me about you when she started becoming friends with my parents. And i've thought you were just simply marvelous."

I smirked "You've thought of me."

"Yes." he took my hand "And when I was told about you, I was excited. I was getting to meet someone new, from a different country.  Told me you were number one in your classes and that you were very pretty. Which they were right about. And if you wanna learn more about me first. I'm okay with that, to see more off me is something you might enjoy."

I joked "In what way exactly."

He laughed and smiled, I could still feel him and I teasingly grinded against him. Gently kissing his lips. He held my hips and turned, him on top of me. I whispered wrapping my arms around him "Let's do this. I trust you."

He nodded and kissed me passionately, both of us pulling off clothing as we were wrapped in the blanket he kissed me and said "Are you sure?"

I nodded, he knew what I was saying as he was grabbing a condom. He coiled his arms around me as we started. Soon, it was bodies pressed together and moans filling the room with heavy breathing and a rhythmic sound of the headboard hitting the wall. Afterwards he kissed me sweetly and we both got up and quickly got dressed just in case his parents came in. He went and got a shirt and then threw one at me. I smirked and threw it on over it. 

"Keep it, for once you go home. I'll always be there." I smiled and cuddled to him as he wrapped his arms around me. He put a different movie on and we actually watched it. In the morning his parents came in and saw us asleep together and left us alone. After the 2 weeks flew by really quickly and at the airport he kissed me goodbye and the minute I left I missed him, my charming british boy. I couldn't wait to see him again. 

My phone buzzed and I looked seeing it was a text from him "I miss you my darling..we will talk soon. I love you."

I replied back before I had to shut off my phone "I will be home to talk to you before you know it. I love you to." And from there on we continued to talk and everyday I missed him more and more. He was absolutely right about me missing him.

_ ***Present*** _

I still have all our letters and emails from everything. Now here is the Austin, Texas version.

_***5 years ago*** _

I was working as an editor and podcast worker in Rooster Teeth with Michael. When Michael had his own channel I would edit half of it and he would edit the other half. So, when we went to Texas I got my own car and apartment. Becoming great friends with everyone. Geoff had come into my office "Sup Kiddo, the new boy's here. Wanna come meet him." he smirked.

"Only if you tell me his name." I saved my work and turned around in my chair, still looking the same as I normally do.. he wouldn't tell me at all who the new guy was.

"Now, that wouldn't be fun now. C'mon just come meet him."

"Fine." I smiled and walked through hearing and accent "British."

"British." he smirked "Pretty nice you'll like him."

"Let's hope." as I walked forward I saw the face and said 'Gavin." I had small tears as he looked at me.

"[Y/N]" he opened his arms and I ran over and hugged him. He coiled his arms around me. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me passionately. when we pulled away he smiled. "Hello darling.Boy I missed you."

"I missed you to." I smirked " I just got your letter, I was gonna read it on my lunch break." 

""Well, you still can." He smiled and kissed me again. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you to."

"How the fuck do you to know each other!?!" 

Gavin looked at me "We are just..we've met before let's just say that."

Ray smiled, seeing Michael pissed chuckling "How long have you guys known each other."

I blushed a little "Well..today is 7 years." Gavin hugged me from behind "An amazing 7 years."

"7 years!" Ray and Michael were shocked. 

Michael then smiled and looked at me "glad you to are reunited." he held out his hand and Gavin shook it. "Welcome to Rooster Teeth." he then walked to the office and took out his phone as he walked to his office. I looked at Gavin "You could've told me you were working here."

"I know...but I wanted to keep it a secret."

"Well good, because i'm surprised and happy you are here." 

He kissed me again and hugged me "Missed you darling." the guys all went "aww' from around the corner

"Missed you to." I blushed. I looked at my phone seeing a text from Michael. "We need to talk."

I went and found him later on. he wanted to know how close Gavin & I were and we talked and everything. He was letting me know that he will always care about me no matter what.

***Present***

From that point Gavin & Michael became best friends and Team Nice Dynamite began. I just happened to be the girl who loved them both.

 

 


	17. Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy night and you all relax and curl up together to a movie. Making jokes and having fun..a normal day in the Jones/Free/{your last name} household

**_ Chapter 17 _ **

**_ Movie Nights _ **

**_ *Michael' POV* _ **

It was a rainy Friday night in Austin and we all decided to stay in. At the moment I was in Gavin's lap and [Y/N] was in mine. Lately, Gavin & I have bonded and kinda became what all our fan base called Mavin. We've been together in many ways now and started to like each other. So, we were all attracted to each other. we were having a movie marathon, eating popcorn, candy and drinking soda,Red Bull and beer. As the movie ended [Y/N] spoke up "We ran out of movies." 

Gavin looked at me and so did she and they both went adorably "Michaelllll"

"I'll figure something out." I smirked. Peanut then came around the corner of the couch pushing his bowl over. [Y/N] tapped my leg. "Your turn to feed him."

I kissed her forehead "I got it honey." I got up and she moved into Gavin's lap, cuddling to him. I picked up Peanut and smirked feeding him "her eyou go buddy. Daddy Number One got you."

Gavin whined making his Gavin noised."We said no number!" he looked at me pouting cutely.

I walked over and kissed him smirking "I do it to see you pout adorably, you dickie bastard."

He smirked at me "I love you Micheal"

"I love you to weirdo." I moved around and laid on on the couch on [Y/N] lap. I looked up at them both. "What should we do."

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go get more comfortable." [Y/N] got up and went into our room.

"What do you think she's doing" Gavin looked at me. 

"Being [Y/N] making her own fun. he leaned down and my glasses onto the table and kissed me, pulling me up. Kissing down my neck "Gavin..."

"Yes."

Don't start anything." She came out in shorts and a t-shirt and held her arms out. She crawled into our little space and cuddled between Gavin & I. 

"I don't wanna interrupt anything but can you to come to bed. We can spend sometime together and just relax. Maybe nap." she yawned. I picked her up and she wrapped her body around me "Come on sleepy one." she smiled and held on to me as Gavin put his arm around me. As we got in bed she was on the right side, then I was holding her and Gavin held the both of us. His head in my neck and she had he head against my chest.

Gavin whispered "I love you both."

I said "Love you to Gavin." we looked down seeing she was already asleep and we said together "We love you [Y/N]" and she nuzzled closer to us smiling. Hopefully dreaming of us.


	18. Getaway Vacation: Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tries to ask you if you and him could go on a trip with some friends. It takes some begging but he'll try and get you to do it.

_**Chapter 18** _

_**Getaway Vacation:Plans** _

_***Gavin's POV*** _

"[Y/N]'' I walked into the bathroom, seeing her getting ready for us to all go out. All I had to so was put on a shirt so she wouldn't care if I was almost ready. I went behind her putting my arms around her.

"Yes Gavin." she finished leaning back into me, she pressed against me smirking. "What would you like honey?" she smirked at the mirror.

"Well. I thought that maybe.." I kissed her shoulder and held her "We could go on a trip with Joel,Ray, Geoff, Griffon, Jack and Katie."

"Where exactly are we going." she held my hand.

I smiled " To a cabin that Joel owns. Joel offered." I played with her hair "You and I have our room together. It's going to be a chance to go a away for a weekend."

"What about Michael?" she asked.

"we already talked about it." Michael came in and kissed us both "Morning lovely."

'Hi, so if we're going on this trip what about you?" she reached over and held his hand. He kissed her and smirked "i'm gonna take a weekend to myself and go hang out with Geoff and Ryan and them. and I gotta take care of the kitten." he smiled and kissed me and said "Have fun." he then kissed her and said "Watch him. Make sure he doesn't break anything."

"I promise i'll watch out for him." she smiled

"So, is that a yes..please be a yes." I held her nuzzling into her neck.

'Yes, we can go."

"YAY!!" I jumped and ran to the bedroom and grabbed some suitcases. I'm so happy we could go.

 

 


	19. Getaway Vacation: Suspicious Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to the cabin and everything seems to be doing just fine...but, when you talk to Michael on the phone Joel overhears the call and starts to question things automatically going and trying to ask Ray questions. What will you do so Ray doesn't lose Joel?

_**Chapter 19** _

_**Getaway Vacation: Suspicious Joel** _

_***Gavin's POV*** _

We all drove up Saturday to the cabin. [Y/N] & I had gone up early and got some alone time, I held her and was kissing her neck.

'Gavin" she giggled "The others are gonna be here soon"

"And" I smirked'' We have the upstairs to ourselves." I pulled down her shirt and kissed down her body. I grabbed her hips and picked her up, putting her body to mine. I unbuttoned her blouse as she kissed me back, her hands traveling my body. Pulling off my shirt and unbuckling my belt, throwing it to the side.

"Hello lovebirds." we heard Ray's voice. 

'Ray!" I jumped, seeing she had her fingers on my jeans having them unbuttoned already, I looked seeing she was blushing intensely.

"Hi Ray."  He came over and kissed her cheek "Hey"

"So...Joel wanted me to come and see who was here and update you..It's just us and you guys. The others couldn't make it. So, we have coffee and such ready. Come down when your not getting and on and Gavin doesn't have a boner."

[Y/N] started to laugh as Ray waved goodbye and went back downstairs. I kissed her smirked " Do you wanna finish this or go downstairs." 

"Head downstairs and say Hi to Joel. Don't want him thinking we just came to screw the whole weekend." she buttoned my pants and kissed me "I'm gonna change. But we will definitely finish up later. " she got up and kissed me smirking, running a hand through my hair . "Sexy" she smirked.

I waited for her smiling, she came out in a sweater and shorts "Gavy'' she whined cutely. I went over and put my arms around her "Yes baby"

'Can you carry me?" I smiled and picked her up, she giggled as she wrapped her legs around my waist. 

"Closer, tighter" she smirked. I pulled her close and as tight as she could get. "what now?" I whispered.

"Sit on the bed." I sat and she unbuttoned her shorts without me seeing, taking my hand and slipping it in.  She whispered "When we come back upstairs. This is all yours" she kissed me and then got up walking downstairs. 

** *3pm* **

** *Your POV* **

"Hello" I answered my phone as it rang.

"Hey lovely how's Mogar little cub doing." I knew he was smirking on the other side.

"I'm doing just great."I smiled happily "Gavin & I miss you." 

"I know sweetie, I miss you both as well. I hope you come home soon." 

'We'll be home and" I whispered "And in your arms in no time." someone knocked on the door. "I'll talk to you later okay. One Second!" I called out the last part.

"Okay love you."

"Love you to" I smiled and hung up the phone going to the door seeing Joel. He smiled at me "Um Ray & Gavin are back from the store. Can you help?"

"Sure" I smiled walking down.

_***Joel's POV*** _

I watched her walk down the hall. I had heard the whole conversation. I knew something was up with the 3 of them. but, I wondered..who else was involved in whatever was going on. I needed to speak to Ray.

_***10 minutes later*** _

I pulled Ray into our room. "Babe, what's up" he looked up smiling at me

"I need to ask you something." I put my arms around him. "About Gavin, Michael and [Y/N]"

"what about?" he played cool.

"About their relationships." I nodded "I heard Nikki talking on the phone, I mean are they in a 3-way relationship."

"No, i don't think so." he said "They're all just really close."

I looked at him and tilted his head up kissing him. "Now, I know you know more then that. I mean you four are all so close." I was pulling out big guns.

'Honey, I have no clue." he looked at me "Don't worry about it, nothing's going wrong so it'll be okay." I believed him. Ray kissed me and said "It's okay." he walked out of our room and went outside with [Y/N]. I went and watched TV with Gavin.

_** *Ray's POV* ** _

I went outside with Nikki and said "Joel's figuring stuff out."

"What?" she looked at me staying calm.

"Joel heard a conversation between Michael & You. He thinks you're in the 3-way relationship. And thinks i'm in it."

She sighed "I think it's time to tell him. I don't want your relationship to be in danger because of it." she put her hand on mine. "Ill talk to him."

I went in and told Joel she wanted to talk to him. He went outside and shut the door.

_***Your POV*** _

"Hey Joel" i smiled, sitting on the stairs 

"What's up" he sat next to me.

"Well...I think it is time you knew" he listened to me as I began to explain my weird relationships since I was 15.

 


	20. Getaway Vacation: Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and you sit and talk about the relationship.

_**Chapter 20** _

_**Getaway Vacations: Secrets Revealed** _

_***Your POV*** _

I had just finished explaining to him the relations of Ray,Michael, Gavin and myself before I got to the big thing.

Joel thought about it " You used to date Michael, used to date Gavin and you were friends with Ray but you guys were always semi-attracted to each other."

I nodded "And now is the more difficult part." I sighed "For the past two and a half years...Gavin, Ray, Michael and I have been in a 4-way relationship. Well now 3, because Ray wanted to be with you."

"Why didn't he tell me" he looked upset.

"He did it because we asked him to. We've all kept it quiet for two and half years." his eyes changed from upset to happy. He smirked looking at me.

"That's why I love him." he also asked me "Who was he with, what were the benefits anyway?"

"In the beginning all the guy had benefits. They all wanted to be with me and didn't want anyone else to have me. But, they wanted different things. Gavin wanted something non-physical and more emotional, Michael was very physical and not 100% emotional. And Ray was a combination of both. They were with me not with each other, but as time went by we all invested emotionally, mentally and physically. But, Ray and I didn't as much as Michael and Gavin.  Ray and I know are just friends and our anniversary we hang out together. We talked it over and he really loved you..and I approved because I think you are great for Ray..so treat him right. Or I will hurt you."

He smirked and hugged me " I will" he asked "Does anyone else know."

"Just Griffon..I hope you can keep it a secret please."

"I will, I'm just glad that you told me the truth" we walked inside and I hugged Ray.

"He knows and he says he loves you and is cool with the whole relationship thing." I smiled "Go hug him please."

Ray smiled "I'm gonna do more then that." he went over and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately. Smiling as he pulled away.

"I love you to." Ray smiled.

Gavin came behind me and smirked "Aww..what an amazing couple."

"I know." I kissed his cheek as everything went back to normal..well normal as it could possibly be.


	21. Achievement Hunter Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents have just had a baby Jace. They come to visit and you ask to baby-sit for a day. Gavin helps you take care of your baby brother, it's officially playing house but in real life now.

_**Chapter 21** _

_**Achievement Hunter Baby** _

_***Your POV*** _

My parents had my baby brother a month ago. and, they were in Austin to come and visit me. I offered to give them a day to themselves while they are here.  So, in the morning I called in work and said I would be a bit late and Burnie told me I would be okay. I got Jace in the morning and I was excited to have my baby brother. 

"Hi Jace, how are you doing little bro." He laughed and babbled in his baby talk. "we;re gonna go visit your brother-in-laws". I grabbed his diaper bag and my keys and headed to Achievement Hunter.

***20 Minutes later***

I walked in seeing Kara "Aw, [Y/N] who is the baby. Is it yours and Gavin's baby!"

"No Kara" I laughed "This is my new baby brother Jace." I smiled and we talked and soon I dropped off my lunch (and Jace as well) in the fridge and walked into the Achievement Hunter Office. The guys all editing.

I walked in and not Gavin or Michael noticed, both focused. I felt a slight tap on my hip, I looked seeing Ryan. He moved over and let me sit. He smirked 'Who's the baby? Is he the new employee,cause if we are really looking for editors I'll get extra work." I chuckled.

"No, Ryan this is my baby brother, Little Jace."

Jace reached up to Ryan, I smirked "Jace this is on of your unrelated Brothers or Uncles..Ryan."

"I'll be big brother Ryan" he picked up Jace and held him "Hi buddy." He looked over at me "How long do you have him?"

"I'm watching him today. My parents are visiting and I let them have a day, so today he came with me to work. Burnie said it was okay." 

"Do you have work you have to do?"

'No I finished. I did it last night. What are you working on?"

"Nothing, i'm playing Minecraft. Planning out Mad King Ryan 2."

"Nice. You wanna come get a soda, since they rest of them are busy."

'Sure, Geoff's not even paying attention. He won't notice anything." We got up and went to the break room and got stuff to drink. Ryan had Jace on his lap. "Do you even know how to take care of a baby." 

'Yeah, I babysat a lot when I was younger." I smirked "I don't know how to hold him correctly when he's like sleeping and such."

"Come here" he said, we got up and he handed me Jace "Hold him here and cradle his head here." his hand were on mine as he helped me. 

'Thank you Ryan."

'Your very welcome." soon all of Achievement Hunter came in looking for Ryan.

Geoff saw the baby "Who's this little guy?" he came over and smiled.

"My baby brother Jace."

"He's adorable. So, why did you guys come in here."

Ryan smiled " She didn't wanna interrupt any of you, and I was helping her with some baby stuff."

I nodded "Well, Jace these are your extended family members. The Achievement Hunters, Geoff, Ryan, Jack , Ray, Michael and your brother one day." I chuckled "Gavin." 

Gavin looked down at him and picked him up "Hello. Well isn't he just adorable, like a mini person" I smiled and looked at the guys so they didn't say anything. Michael smirked "He looks like me but with straight hair. " I looked at him and then as Jace. 

"Jace, can you say there names. Do you remember who they are?"

  
"G-G-Gavy." I smiled "Okay who is this."

"M-Mm- Mi Mi"

Ray laughed "Michael is now Mi-Mi"

"Ray!" Jace cheered. He always remembered Ray from pictures I had sent to Mom and Dad a week or 2 ago. He always picks him out in the pictures.

"Yes! He knows my name" Ray smiled happily. I got him back from Gavin and he wrapped his arm around me. 

"He is very calm with us" Gavin kissed my forehead as he put his arm around me. I saw Michael looking at us and I smirked "Come on, I know you wanna hold him."

Michael smirked and took him, Jace resting his head on his shoulder yawning adorably. "He's..cute. But..he needs a diaper change."

Ryan patted my shoulder "C'mon i'll help" we went and grab the bag and went off to the bathroom, I joked with Ryan "Can's avoid the unavoidable."

***Later on at home***

Gavin & I were at home since Michael was staying late at the office. Gavin was helping me bathe Jace and put him to bed.

"Lift him up hun" Gavin said, I lifted him and Gavin put him in a towel and dried him off. We carried him into our room where we had his crib set up. I picked out clothes and dressed him. Gavin sat with me in a rocking chair and we gently rocked Jace. 'He's so peaceful" he whispered to me. "Do you think if we had children..they would be like this?"

I smiled " I hope that they would be quiet..but with you and I, it would not be possible."

"Especially you and Michael..oh god that child would have such a loud voice and get angry easily."

I giggled softly "You know what though..he looks like a combination of Michael and you. He has brown hair like Michael, tan like you and he your green eyes."

"From what Michael has told me. You died your hair, you've always looked different then your family." 

I got up and put Jace in his crib and then took Gavin into the living room and grabbed a photo book showing Gavin a couple pictures. "See, blonde hair..but weirdly Jace & I have dark hair. People always thought I was really my aunts child because I always looked more like her."Gavin shut the book and put it back on the shelf. He pulled me into bed and laid with me, holding me to him.

" No matter what makeup you wear, the hairstyle or whether or not you are skinny or pregnant with a baby belly. You're always beautiful to me. " I smiled and put my arms around him "I love you." he whispered back.

"I love you to [Y/N]"

_***Gavin's POV*** _

Tonight, was a really good night. I got to take care of her little brother and get some experience for when I become a father. I liked it a lot taking care of him. One day though I hope to have a child, no matter if it's her child or her and Michael's if we are all still in this relationship. If we are all together we will raise the baby together and it will turn out great. Last names though would be pretty hard though, she would change hers to either Jones-Free or Free-Jones. Well, we will see at some point..I don't know when but we will.  

 


	22. Breakfast with Jace & Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's breakfast time and Michael helps take care of Jace. As well you guys get to go hang out with Joel and Ray for a while.

_**Chapter 22** _

_**Breakfast with Jace & Michael** _

_***Your POV*** _

I woke up this morning in my usual attire, some type of RT merch and a pair or boxer shorts. I looked in the crib seeing Jace wasn't there, I looked at our bed and saw Gavin asleep with Peanut but Michael was gone. I walked out seeing Michael feeding Jace a bottle.

"Here you go little guy, your bottle." 

I smiled "Morning" I walked over to him as he held Jace. He put an arm around me as he held Jace. "Thank you for feeding him" I kissed his cheek happily. He put him in a high chair and sat in a chair and pulled me into his lap. 

'Your welcome..when I woke up he was standing in the crib with his arms out. And I didn't wanna wake you so I got up."

"Well, thank you." he held me smiling. Soon Gavin came out in boxers and smiled seeing us. 

'Morning" he kissed us both. We got up and Gavin hugged/cuddled Michael. "Where were you last night?"

"I was late at the office working on a Rage Quit. I know you both missed me." 

'it's okay Mi-cool" he smirked as Michael narrowed his eyes and messed up his hair.

I stopped them both laughing "So, what is on the agenda today?"

Michael smiled "Ray & Joel are coming over for lunch. And then your parents are coming to get Jace."

Gavin looked at me "How did you explain to your parents that we all live in an a apartment together."

'I said that my landlord was an ass. Michael being an amazing friend let me move in. And when you had officially moved to America, we started dating and Michael let you in." I smiled "They believed it."

Gavin nodded "Well i'll be getting ready in the room." the doorbell went off 'That is your parents, my cue to leave." I smirked and grabbed Jace's Diaper bag off the back of the high chair and walked to the door with Jace in my arms. I gave him to them and hugged them goodbye and said I would see them later on in the week. 

They smiled "You're welcome dear, Say hi to Gavin & Michael for us."

The both chirped in " Hi Mr. & Mrs. [Y/N]"

I smirked at them and then looked at my parents and said goodbye. Right after there car pulled out Michael pinned me to the wall smirking. He kissed me happily, his hands moving down to my ass. His started biting my neck smirking. I held on to him smirking as the door opened and Ray stuck his head in.

"well seems like they are bus. Why not come back later?" he laughed

Joel pushed him in and then put Ray next to me against the wall. Ray made a small sound. "Joel, you said we would relax" he mewled out.

I smirked at Michael "That wasn't sexy at all."

'Did it for a reason" Ray smirked at me.

"Not funny!" I smirked "So..lunch what do you guys wanna do."

"Jersey Mikes!" Gavin said coming in. He stopped "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

We got down and smirked laughing. Ray said "An orgy. That's what's going on"

"Aww. I wasn't invited." he laughed as he walked over.

I sighed "Well then..let's just go get food." We all went out joking and having fun. Seeing several of our friends there and relaxing with each other. 

 


	23. Birthday Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday and Michael & Gavin have a whole day planned out for you. As, well Ray has his own present for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..guys it's the 2nd to last chapter..I wanna ask if you guys would like a sequel to this? 
> 
> But in general thank you for reading this and giving it all the kudos and views it has. I have a couple other stories in the works at the moments and I hope to see you all soon. But i do wanna warn when it comes to August I will be posting less because I will be back in school! So, I hope you all continue to read until the last chapter and continue to read all of my stories that I post.

_**Chapter 23** _

_**Birthday Love** _

_***Gavin's POV*** _

It was [Y/N] birthday, she was turning 26. I was excited because Michael & I had planned a whole day out for her.  Going to lunch, dinner and having a few drinks with friends and cake. Michael and I having our own individual plans for today as well. Currently we were making her breakfast while she slept in.

Michael looked everything over "Eggs, chocolate-chip pancakes, Dr.Pepper and chocolate milk as well."

"2 roses, Red & White." I said "She's gonna love it Michael" I looked over everything "Are her parents coming?"

Michael nodded "That's why I made you wear pajamas." He kissed my cheek as the doorbell rang. I went and opened it seeing her parents and little Jace."

"Hi Gavin" they walked in handing him to me as I put him in the high chair. Michael set the table as [Y/N] came out from the room in a shirt and shirt shorts. She recently died her hair again to white with blue tips. Her parents looked at her and looked her up at down "Hello Darling."

Her father hugged her "Happy Birthday Princess."

"Hi mom, hi daddy" she smiled a little. She walked over to me and kissed me happily "Morning"

"Good morning Birthday girl."

"You made breakfast for me." she smiled

'Yes, Michael helped me. And we made your favorites." she smiled and hugged me and then went and hugged Michael. "Thank you guys!"

Jace called out to her and she went to him "Hi Jace! Did you come to spend my birthday breakfast with me." she went over and kissed his cheek. Jace smiling and clapping adorably. We all sat and ate, talking about what we had been doing. Her parents were happy Michael & I were taking care of her.Soon, her parents had left and had left us with Jace as well.

"So, your parents really like Austin." I joked.

'It's because i'm here that's why. We have our own home in New Jersey, they can stay with my Aunt in London and then we have a summer home in Florida. Trust me, though they come to this state. They're only here because i'm here." she smiled a little and hugged me "Thank you"

I hugged her back 'For what"

'For putting up with it all."

I smirked and hugged her tighter " No problem. So, we have to go to work..but we can go out for lunch. And we are having a private dinner." I kissed her cheek and whispered "Just the 3 of us. And then we have a special surprise planned." I kissed her one last time and then we all got ready and headed to the office. Everyone said there Happy Birthdays, but we had something planned.

Ryan called out to her "Hey [Y/N]! Can you come into the Achievement Hunter office?"

'Sure Ryan" She walked in and smiled, the lights turned off as she walked in Ryan turned on the lights and we all yelled "Happy birthday!"

We had 5 presents on the table and cupcakes. She smiled "Thank you guys!" she opened the gifts and saw all new video games and stuff she wanted and a bunch of awesome gifts from the guys. She hugged everyone smiling. She brought in Jace and and everyone helped take care of him, just by this I could tell this was our family...no matter what.

***Hours later***

***At the Bar***

***Ray's POV***

I called [Y/N] outside wile everyone was getting drinks at the bar. 

'What is it Ray?" she smiled at me.

"Joel says I could do this once." I put my arm around her and kissed her deeply. She kissed me back and smiled. I pulled away and pulled out a box and she smiled "I miss that a little." 

"I know. Now open your present" She opened it and smiled seeing a rose and a Ray achieve shirt. She pulled off her jacket and threw the shirt on over her tank top and said " I love it." she held the rose and put the jacket back on."

"It's so i'll always be with you." 

She hugged me " Thank you..I love you Ray"

"I love you to" I kissed her cheek and we went back inside together. I looked her up at down, I loved Joel to pieces. but he does understand that she was an important person in my life for a long time. And I'm glad she's happy.

***Your POV***

After a few hours we all had went back home and cuddled underneathe the covers, Both the boys and I were having our own private time and it was nice. I knew that they were trying to give me a good birthday and they did. This was the best one that I think i've had in years. 


	24. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a big decision that you have to make..but what will your decision be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sadly is the last chapter of I Need You. I hope you guys continue to read the stories I have. Hope you guys are having a nice day.
> 
> See you soon Archive Of Our Own Community

_**Chapter 24** _

_**Decisions** _

_***Michael's POV*** _

It was time... where we would probably all separate. I decided to help Gavin, he was going to purpose to [Y/N].  Yes I was going to let him purpose to her. Gavin loved her a lot and so did I but I felt that they were better together. We got a ring and set up a date for it. But we wouldn't know the outcome. She would either say Yes or No and be with me or both. It was her decision, her choice.

***3 Hours Later***

Gavin & [Y/N] were having dinner. I was distant in the other room, I saw Gavin whisper to her and opened the box. She looked up and then looked at me. She got up and walked to me and put her arms around me hugging me. 

'I can't choose..I love you both so much. And I can't imagine my life without the either of you."

"What does that mean then." 

"It means" she took my hand and Gavin's "That, my decision is that I would like to marry both of you." she blushed a little "I love you both sharing me."

We smiled and held her whispering 'We love sharing you to."

"I have an idea." Gavin said. We looked up at him and listened "Vegas..it's a few hours away and we go to different chapels and get married."

She looked up at me "I'm okay if Michael is."

I looked down at her and kissed her sweetly "Let's go get married"

** -Monday Morning- **

Gavin, [Y/N] & I had all gotten married and all had on rings. Gavin and her were congratulated for their 'engagement', they were gonna have a wedding for everyone as well. [Y/N] had our little wedding when in Vegas but...she still treated it like it was the most important day in her life. The rings were a big thing as well.. We were all married to each other and it was kind of perfect. We would go for lunch sometimes and she would hold my hand and whisper 'I love you'' to me.  And it was amazing to have both of them in my life.

And just so no one would question, when i was in my own home I had my wedding ring on. But, if someone came over, I was at there house or I was at work I would put it on my other hand. Just so that way no one can question it. It's been 3 and 1/2 years in this relationship and only 2 people know about our relationship, we all love each other to no end. And I say that's pretty good if you ask me.


End file.
